Co-Ass vs Asperger
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Sebagai dokter, ada kalanya kau tak menyadari bahwa di sekelilingmu terdapat pasien yang jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan pasien yang mengantri di RS. Saat kau menyadarinya, mungkin kau hanya akan terdiam dan menyesal saat mengetahui kalau sang pasien sudah berada di dalam tanah atau terkurung dalam kamar. Namun, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika masih ada kesempatan terakhir?


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Family, Hurt**__**/Comfort.**_

_**Warning: Typo, Some mistakes EYD**__**, AU, Fanon, Gender Bender**__**.**_

_**Summary: Sebagai dokter, ada kalanya engkau tak menyadari bahwa di sekelilingmu terdapat pasien yang jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan pasien yang mengantri di rumah sakit. Saat kau menyadarinya, mungkin kau hanya akan terdiam dan menyesal saat mengetahui kalau sang pasien sudah berada di dalam tanah atau terkurung dalam kamar.**_

_**xXx**_  
_**Co-Ass vs Asperger**_  
_**xXx**_  
_**.**_

* * *

Goresan terakhir sudah terbentuk, menyempurnakan gambar seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan poni pirang keemasan yang memakai jas putih panjang. Dengan pakaian resmi yang rapi dikenakannya, serta _Stetoskop_ yang terkalung di lehernya menunjukkan bahwa sosok pria itu adalah seorang dokter. Dokter yang siap untuk mengobati pasien-nya.

Senyuman lebar tersungging pada wajah seorang gadis, dia tersenyum puas dan bangga melihat hasil karyanya. Walau pun hanya selembar kertas yang terisi banyak garis yang membentuk gambar.

Mungkinkah ...?

Perlahan, namun pasti. Senyuman itu memudar, tergantikan dengan pandangan sedih. Kedua permata hitamnya tak memancarkan cahaya, tampak begitu redup dan dipenuhi kesedihan dan kebingungan yang mendalam. Dia terdiam cukup lama, pandangannya tak lepas dari gambar di tangannya. Jika saja ia tak menahan diri, mungkin kedua tangannya sudah bergerak merobek kertas tersebut.

Apabila diperhatikan dengan seksama, di sekeliling gadis itu dipenuhi timbunan kertas, sebagian berisi gambar yang berbeda dan sisanya dipenuhi rangkaian tulisan. Ya, gadis itu sangat suka menggambar atau membuat cerita. Sejak kecil, dia sudah dikenalkan banyak buku, entah dongeng, buku cerita bergambar atau buku mewarnai. Terbiasa dengan semua itu, dia mulai belajar menggambar dan menulis, semangatnya pun bertambah karena setiap minggu dia selalu mendapatkan buku baru.

Namun, faktor lain yang membuatnya suka menggambar dan membuat cerita adalah ...

... semua buku yang ia dapatkan ... adalah pemberian dari dari seseorang yang disayanginya.

"Gak akan disukai ...," gumamnya, dengan _volume_ suara yang terbilang begitu kecil, hampir tak terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pasien selanjutnya!"

Seorang pemuda tengah sibuk mencatat laporan, kacamata yang dikenakannya hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Rambut hitam legam dengan ujungnya yang berwarna merah magenta dan membentuk bintang tertata rapi, begitu pula dengan poni pirangnya yang ikut menutupi sisi wajahnya. Jas putih yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut, dengan _stetoskop_ tetap setia melingkar di lehernya.

Cklek!

Dia mendongak, dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan, beliau disambut oleh seorang perawat. Sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah, sang pemuda melepas kacamatanya. Diliriknya bingkisan kado di atas mejanya sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Pasien-nya.

"Selamat datang, kalau boleh tahu ada masalah apa?"

"Saya demam, Dok ..."

* * *

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi beristirahat dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepas penat yang berkepanjangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Dan ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain, kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari.

Salah satunya adalah seorang manusia yang tengah terdiam di pojok ruangan, mulutnya berkali-kali mengucapkan rangkaian kata tanpa suara. Ruangan tempatnya berdiam diri dipenuhi kertas yang bertebaran tak teratur. Remah-remah sisa makanan berhamburan di lantai, beberapa tikus muncul dari celah ruangan dan mulai memakan remah-remah, rombongan semut pun tak mau ketinggalan. Bau menyengat dari makanan basi juga tercium jelas.

Sungguh kotor ruangan itu.

Namun, walau sosok itu terganggu dengan semua itu, dia tetap tak berniat membersihkan semuanya. Toh, menurutnya yang terganggu hanyalah dirinya. Orang lain ...?

Banyak orang yang memilih kematian dari pada harus merasakan penderitaan. Banyak juga yang mengira kalau mereka semua telah merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat. Tapi, hanya segelintir orang yang mampu bertahan dan memilih membiarkan penderitaan terus berlanjut. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang biasa, mereka telah merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada semua penderitaan yang pernah dirasakan orang-orang. Dan jika diteliti lebih seksama, di antara mereka juga ada beberapa orang yang mendapat 'anugerah'. Anugerah yang menguntungkan, tetapi konsekuensi juga relatif tinggi. Anugerah yang tidak menguntungkan bagi banyak orang, bahkan orang yang mendapat anugerah. Berbahagialah orang-orang apa bila dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi kita dan ekonomi yang lebih dari cukup, namun bagaimana jika semua itu tak terpenuhi? Walau hanya salah satu.

Adilkah dunia? Ya, dunia sangat adil. Semuanya seimbang, siang dan malam, matahari dan bulan, cahaya dan kegelapan, baik dan buruk, sengsara dan bahagia. Semua seimbang, adil bukan?

Semakin lama, semakin banyak yang dipikirkan oleh sosok itu. Namun, seberapa keras dan seberapa lama ia memikirkannya. Ia tak akan mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan, lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa membuat kesimpulan.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga sel otaknya mulai hancur.

Tidakkah ada yang bersedia membantunya membuat kesimpulan?

Tak ada.

Itulah konsekuensinya sebagai Penderita gangguan perkembangan, ditambah bonus keadaan keluarga dan lingkungan yang tak dapat membantunya menjalani terapi.

Tetapi dia masih bisa bertahan, bertahan untuk tidak merusak gambar terbarunya. Gambar sosok seorang dokter muda sedang memeriksa seorang gadis kecil.

Gadis itu seorang pasien.

Itulah dirinya.

Pasien yang seharusnya ditangani oleh sang dokter.

* * *

"Halo? Ibu?"

_"__Yami__, apa kabar, Nak?"_

"Baik, Bu. Ada perlu apa?"

_"Hh ... kau ini, apa tidak boleh menghubungimu jika tidak ada perlu?"_

"Ya... Tidak apa-apa, sih."

_"Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang? Apa kau sempat mengunjungi adikmu?"_

"Aku sedang beristirahat, Bu. Libur 3 hari. Dan aku tak punya waktu mengunjunginya. Toh, tak dikunjungi dia pasti baik-baik saja."

_"__Yami__, mumpung libur kunjungilah dia. Pasti dia kesepian sendirian terus."_

"Ibu, Ak-"

_"__Yami__, turuti Ibu. Ingat, adikmu menderita gangguan As ... as ..."_

"Asperger, Bu."

_"Ah, ya. Asperger atau apalah itu. Pokoknya kunjungi adikmu, dari pada dia tidak sembuh."_

"Hh ... baiklah, aku mengalah. Akan kukunjungi dia."

_"Bagus, dan kali ini jangan sampai kau tidak berbicara dengannya. Setiap kali kau ke sana, kalian tak pernah ngobrol bersama seperti dulu, 'kan? Dia sudah berulang kali mengeluh pada Ibu tentangmu yang tidak peduli padanya, jangan sampai dia merasa sendirian, Yami."_

"Iya, iya."

_"Bagus. Ah, sudah dulu, ya. Ada tamu."_

"Ya."

Yami mematikan _Handphone_-nya dan langsung melemparkannya ke atas kasur, pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Baru saja dia pulang ke rumah yang dia sewa, dia langsung disuruh ibunya, Amara, untuk mengunjungi adiknya. Sungguh merepotkan sekali, entah kenapa hanya di rumah adiknya saja dia tak bisa bersantai. Berbeda dengan rumah sewaannya atau rumah orang tuanya.

Yup, Yami dan keluarganya hidup terpisah satu sama lain. Yami menyewa rumah kecil yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya praktek sebagai seorang _Co-Ass_, juga kampusnya. Adiknya tinggal di kota lain, hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam jika hendak mengunjunginya. Dan Ibunya, tinggal di daerah pedalaman yang jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat. Terakhir, Ayahnya ... Lebih jauh, namun lebih dekat. Berada di alam sana.

Belum cukup kehilangan Ayahnya, adiknya juga menderita gangguan perkembangan sejak kecil. Dia mengalami kesulitan dalam sosial, motorik dan lainnya.

"Argh! Anak itu hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja!" Yami mengambil helm kesayangannya dan langsung memakainya, tak lupa menyalakan motor kesayangannya, warisan dari Ayahnya.

"Tidak berguna ...," gumamnya pelan. Yami mulai menjalankan motornya dan langsung mengarahkan ke jalan raya.

Sepanjang jalan, Yami terus menyalahkan adiknya sembari berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Keadaan, gangguan, sifat dan apa pun tentang adiknya memenuhi pikirannya. Baru sampai di tengah jalan, Pikiran Yami mulai menjadi tak menentu, konsentrasinya mulai kacau.

"AWAS!"

"Eh?" Yami tersadar, pikirannya kembali ke jalanan. Terlambat, tikungan tajam sudah berada di depan mata.

"Cih!" Yami membelok tajam, tapi motor di sebelahnya menghalangi motornya. Benturan pun tak bisa dihindari.

BRUAAKK!

* * *

_**Yami**__**'s POV**_

...

...

... apa ...?

... apa ini ...?

Apa yang terjadi ...?

Kenapa aku mendengar suara benturan ...?

Dan kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ...?

Apa yang terjadi ...?

Hei ... kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak orang yang menghampiriku? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?

Aku tak ingat apa pun selain aspal keras nan dingin dan cairan merah kental pada pandanganku tepat sebelum kegelapan menutupi penglihatanku.

Dan juga ... sebuah nama ...

"Atem ...,"

_**End Yami's POV**_

* * *

"Suster Anzu, bisa kau gantungkan bingkai ini di ruanganku?" pinta seorang dokter pada suster yang merupakan kenalannya.

"Tentu." Suster itu mengambil bingkai berisi kertas gambar yang dipegang oleh sang dokter, "Maaf, kalau boleh Saya tahu, gambar ini buatan siapa?" tanyanya sembari memandangi gambar tersebut dengan seksama.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil, "Itu buatan salah satu dari orang yang kusayangi," jawabnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Anda mau ke mana, Dok?" tanya Suster Anzu.

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya singkat.

Suster Anzu tersenyum kecil, "Pasti sembuh ...," gumamnya dengan bisikan kecil.

Sang dokter berjalan dengan begitu tenangnya, dia berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan. Sesekali, dokter muda itu menyapa beberapa orang yang ditemuinya, atau sekedar tersenyum kecil.

Terus begitu hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu ruangan, beliau terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengintip pada kaca khusus di pintu ruangan. Dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis remaja tengah duduk di ranjang khusus sambil tertawa dengan begitu riangnya dengan beberapa orang di sekeliling ranjangnya, teman-temannya. Melihat itu, sang dokter tersenyum kecil.

"Hoi, bro. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Ngapain ngintip?"

Sang dokter menoleh, kedua matanya mendapati rekan kerjanya berjalan menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum sebelum berbalik menghadapinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggunya yang asyik dengan teman-temannya, apa itu salah, Marik?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan tenangnya.

Dokter Marik tertawa kecil, "Tentu tidak, dan justru itu bagus. Peredam suara di kamar ini sudah rusak olehnya, dan aku tak ingin dia berteriak lagi karena melihatmu datang."

Dokter itu ikut tertawa, "Ahaha, dia hanya terlalu senang melihatku."

"Justru itu, teriakannya melebihi TOA, tahu. Kalau dia sudah sembuh, buruan seret dia keluar!" Sungut Marik.

Mau tak mau, dokter itu kembali tertawa geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia tak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Marik, dokter itu menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah lebih normal."

"Fyuh, untunglah. Jika tidak kau pasti akan panik sendiri seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu,"

"Ya ...," dokter itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, memori ingatan kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Saat dia bertemu dengan gadis remaja itu, dia langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tak pernah dipikirkannya bahwa gangguan perkembangan bisa berkembang menjadi gangguan lain yang lebih parah. Untunglah dia tak terlambat.

Tak pernah ia sadari bahwa Asperger bisa berkembang menjadi Skizofrenia. Terbukti dalam beberapa kasus tertentu seperti yang dialami gadis itu.

"Kali ini ... aku tak akan meninggalkannya lagi ... dan tidak akan menyalahkannya ... 'Kematian'ku dalam halusinasinya akan selalu kuingat, agar aku tak mengulang kebodohanku lagi."

"Haha, kau memang kakak yang baik, Yami."

"Bagiku belum, sebelum Atem sembuh."

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Ada yang paham?

Saya jelaskan, ya. Plot pertama "Goresan terakhir sudah terbentuk ..." itu merupakan masa lalu Atem, saat Atem masih dapat dibilang waras. Lalu, plot kedua "Seorang pemuda tengah sibuk mencatat laporan ..." merupakan setting time masa sekarang, lanjutan plot ini berada di plot akhir "'Suster Anzu, bisa kau gantungkan bingkai ini di ruanganku?' pinta seorang dokter pada suster yang merupakan kenalannya.".

Dalam cerita ini, Atem menderita gangguan perkembangan Asperger. Sejenis gangguan yang bersaudara dengan Autis, namun gangguan ini jauh lebih ringan dan penderitanya masih tergolong waras. Hanya saja, penderita Asperger cenderung antisosial tanpa disadari dan caranya berpikir berbeda dengan orang biasa. Kebanyakan orang menyebut penderita Asperger sebagai sosok orang aneh.

Dalam penelitian Hans Asperger, dari 100 penderita Asperger, salah satunya berkembang menjadi Skizofrenia. Kenapa? Mental penderita gangguan entah Asperger atau lainnya jauh lebih rapuh, karena itulah mereka membutuhkan dukungan dan perhatian lebih dari orang-orang sekitar. Dan perbedaan gender juga menjadi faktor yang menyebabkan penderita suatu gangguan yang awalnya ringan, menjadi lebih berat. Alasannya karena mental laki-laki dan perempuan jelas berbeda, perempuan jauh lebih rapuh. Ditambah dengan adanya gangguan, mental mereka jauh lebih rapuh.

Dan hal ini terjadi pada Atem, dia tak bisa mendapatkan terapi yang diharuskan karena terhalang dinding pekerjaan ibu dan kakaknya dan pendidikannya. Walhasil Atem tak ada yang mengawasi, stres karena sendirian dan Kakaknya juga tak peduli (Plot ketiga "Malam hari. Saat di mana...", Atem yang sedih karena tak ada lagi yang membantunya dalam berpikir dan Yami yang tak sedikit pun menyentuh makanan buatan Atem saat datang hingga pulang kembali, bahkan tak peduli walau makanannya menjadi basi karena tak dimakan).

Aspergernya pun berkembang menjadi Skizofrenia. Buktinya, 'kecelakaan dan kematian' yang dialami Yami hanya halusinasi Atem semata.

Penjelasan lain tentang Asperger bisa Anda cari di Google atau silahkan PM Saya. ^^

Warning: Jangan pernah mau berobat pada Dokter Marik, berbahaya.


End file.
